Linimasa
by Siwonfever
Summary: Second change in Time line… “siapa kau?” matanya menatap tajam pada Taehyung. “jelaskan segalanya padaku. Aku tidak mengerti apapun” “Aku adalah malaikat” - “jangan pergi tuan Park. Atau kau akan melepaskan kesempatan berharga untuk dapat memiliki Baekhyun, wanita yang kau cintai setengah mati itu” “memiliki Baekhyun? itu tidak mungkin. Dia akan segera menikah!”[ChanBaek/GS/1Shoot]


**_Linimasa_**

 _Second change in Time line…_

Seorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas rapi duduk disalah satu deretan meja dan kursi yang memenuhi ruangan besar dengan nuansa elegan. Matanya terus terpaku menatap sepasang kekasih yang terlihat begitu bahagia diatas panggung. Terlebih sang wanita yang begitu anggun dengan balutan gaun putih yang bersinar dengan sentuhan batu-batu kristal digaun tersebut. Wanita itu tampak begitu cantik dengan senyuman manis yang memancar dari wajahnya dengan guratan kebahagiaan yang terlihat jelas.

Mata pria itu sudah mulai memerah. Menunjukkan betapa besar pertahanannya untuk menahan cairan bening yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya terasa perih hingga dia berpikir untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada segelas Champagne yang terisi penuh. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, di teguknya cairan bening itu dalam sekali teguk hingga gelas itu kosong tak bersisa.

Manik matanya tetap terpaku pada pasangan kekasih yang jadi pusat perhatian malam ini. Kedua insan itu saling bertukar cincin. Menyematkan lingkaran perak dengan tiga buah permata indah diatasnya sebagai tanda kesetiaan dan cinta mereka.

Seseorang menepuk punggung sang pria hingga dirinya teralihkan dari pemandangan memilukan hati itu. Sehun tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum simpati.

"tenanglah.. kau harus rela melepaskan Baekhyun" Chanyeol—pria itu tersenyum miris mendengarkan sahabatnya. Dia sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga, melepaskan? Chanyeol tidak yakin dia mampu.

"aku tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya akan sesakit ini" kata Chanyeol. Champagne dimeja sudah mempengaruhi kesadarannya. "seharusnya aku tidak datang ke pertunangan ini bukan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang hanya dibalas diam oleh pria bermarga Oh itu.

"entahlah." Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Mereka dan semua tamu menyaksikan kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan Mino yang telah resmi bertunangan malam ini. Kini pasangan kekasih itu turun dan menyalami para tamu sambil bergandengan tangan.

"chukae Mino-ya!" Sehun menyalami Mino dan merangkulnya dalam pelukan persahabatan. Chanyeol berusaha terlihat ikut bahagia dan tersenyum seakan tidak ada yang terjadi dengan hatinya.

"gomawo karena kalian sudah memenuhi undanganku malam ini" Mino tersenyum pada kedua sahabat karibnya.

"tentu." Sehun membalas senyuman Mino.

"jadi kapan giliran kalian?" Chanyeol dan Sehun saling pandang.

"Ah, kalau soal itu kau bisa tanyakan pada Luhan. Iyakan Baek?" kata Sehun mencairkan suasana sementara Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga lengkungan mata indahnya seakan ikut tersenyum.

"Luhan bilang, dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu, jadi kurasa kau harus merencanakannya mulai dari sekarang." Mereka tertawa bersama hingga padangan Mino terarah pada Chanyeol l. "kalau kau tuan Park?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap Mino dengan wajah canggung. Alih-alih matanya mencuri padangan pada Baekhyun.

"aku belum memikirkannya" katanya berusaha terdengar seramah mungkin. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya. "hatiku baru saja terluka karena wanita yang kucintai harus meninggalkanku".

Baekhyun melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Dengan refleks dia meremas tangan Mino yang berada dalam genggamannya. Sehun pun menyadarinya menatap Chanyeol dengan heran.

"benarkah?" respon Mino. Dia satu-satunya pihak yang tidak menyadari apapun atas perkataan Chanyeol. "kurasa wanita itu akan menyesal karena telah meninggalkanmu. Haha" Mino bercanda ditangapi senyum ringan Chanyeol.

"sebaiknya kami pergi sekarang. Ada banyak tamu yang menunggu" Baekhyun angkat bicara. Dia sudah tak suka dengan topik obrolan ini.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu silahkan nikmati hidangannya. Anyyeong!" Mino dan Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"apa yang kau katakan tadi Yeol? mencoba menyadarkan mereka akan perasaanmu yang terluka?" Sehun menatap sahabatnya itu dalam ungkapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis lalu kembali meneguk champagnenya dengan santai. Berusaha agar aliran minuman itu mampu membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering karena obrolan sialan tadi.

"aku pergi sekarang" Chanyeol menepuk punggung Sehun sebelum pria itu melangkah keluar ruangan dengan berat hati. Menyisahkan Sehun yang tak mengerti apapun disana.

_

Range rover putih melaju dilintas aspal kota Seoul. Dibalik kemudi, Park Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepan berusaha fokus pada jalanan walau sebenarnya pikirannya tengah menerawang entah kemana. Tanpa disadari, cairan bening tumpa dari pelupuk mata elangnya. Mengahancurkan pertahanannya akan sakit yang terasa mengerogoti setiap detil jantungnya. Pria itu menepikan mobilnya disisi jalan yang sepi. Dia tak kuat lagi harus mengemudi bila keadaannya sedang kacau.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Membuang semua perih yang menghimpit sesak didadanya, lalu menunduk keras menatap kosong pada pandangannya dibawah.

Dia merasa bodoh. Dia kalah telak dari Mino dalam pertarungan merebut cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun. Andai saja Chanyeol bisa menjaga hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan tidak menomorduakan wanita itu, dia yakin kini dirinyalah yang akan bersanding dengan Baekhyun dipelaminan nanti.

Jika dia selangkah lebih didepan Mino…

Sayangnya, dia telah menyadari keadaan. Takdir lebih kejam dari dugaannya hingga dia tak dapat berbuat apapun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya berusaha tegar. Dia mengedarkan pandangan kejalanan yang sepi lalu menatap gang kosong disamping mobilnya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dalam gang itu. Entah itu nyata atau tidak, yang pasti Chanyeol yakin dia bisa melihat sebuah Bar mini diujung gang tersebut.

"aneh, sepertinya aku tak pernah tahu tempat itu" Chanyeol menatap lama pada bar mini itu.

Cahaya dalam gang tersebut samar-samar redup. Sekitar tempat itu juga sepi tidak seperti kebanyakan bar pada umumnya yang terdengar gaduh walau dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Tapi Chanyeol tak mendengar kegaduan disana membuat nalurinya penasaran.

Dia lalu keluar dari mobil putihnya itu. Menatap kembali tempat yang menurutnya asing. Lalu pria itu melangkah mendekati tempat itu. Setelah apa yang dirasakannya, sepertinya bar adalah solusi tepat meluapkan emosinya yang abstrak.

 _Linimasa Bar._

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya heran menatap papan merah dengan cahaya redup didepan bar itu.

"nama yang aneh untuk sebuah bar" Chanyeol lalu melangkah masuk. Mendorong pintu kaca besar hingga bel didekat pintu berbunyi.

Bar itu terlihat berkelas dengan dinding berbahan dasar marmer, interior menarik, lantai keramik yang unik dengan corak abstrak, lalu meja bar yang terbuat dari kayu tua yang dipoles licin. Tapi bar itu kosong. Chanyeol masih takjub tapi heran. Matanya memperhatikan setiap sisi tempat itu. Lalu kemudian pandangannya mendapati seorang bartender tengah membersihkan gelas-gelasnya. Chanyeol melangkah lalu duduk didepan meja bar itu.

"selamat malam. Selamat datang" Chanyeol segera menatap sang bartender yang tersenyum padanya dan membalas dengan senyum ringan.

Dia terlihat lebih muda dariku, pikir Chanyeol.

"tempat ini bagus, tapi kenapa kosong?" sang bartender menumpahkan wine pada gelas kecil unuk Chanyeol tanpa diperintakan pria itu.

"entalah, kurasa banyak yang tidak tertarik pada bar tua ini" sang bartender tersenyum.

"kau bercanda, tempat ini justru lebih baik dan berkelas dibanding bar yang pernah kukunjungi. Aku heran kenapa hanya aku yang menyadari hal ini" Chanyeol menyeringai dan meneguk winenya dan gelas kaca itu langsung kosong seketika. Dia menatap sekeliling. Bahkan tempat ini lebih sepi dan tenang dibanding perpustakaan.

"karena tidak semua orang mampu datang ketempatku" kata-kata sang bartender mengundang perhatian Chanyeol. Ayolah, dia tidak mengerti apapun.

"maksudmu?" sang bartender berambut pirang rapi itu menatap Chanyeol.

"hanya beberapa orang yang diizinkan takdir datang ketempatku dan mengalami hal yang luar biasa, seperti namanya. Linimasa"

"Linimasa? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya tapi apa itu?"

"Linimasa artinya garis waktu" Bartender itu tersenyum sementara Chanyeol mengangguk. "siapa namamu?"

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Aku pemilik bar ini"

"kau terlalu muda untuk jadi seorang pemilik bar." Komentar Chanyeol.

"dan kau terlalu mudah menyerah untuk seorang wanita" Chanyeol menatap Taehyung. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjuk keheranan akan situasi yang dialaminya.

"K—kau" Taehyung tersenyum dia menatap Chanyeol serius.

"biar aku perjelas segalanya sekarang tuan Park" Taehyung meletakkan gelas-gelas pada tempatnya dan memulai obrolannya bersama Chanyeol.

"kau datang kesini karena patah hati bukan? wanita yang kau cintai pada akhirnya harus menikah dengan pria lain sebentar lagi"

"apa yang..engg..darimana kau—"

"tenanglah. Jangan panik. Kau harusnya berbahagia sekarang Chanyeol. Karena takdir mengizinkanmu untuk mengubah situasi. Kau akan mengalami hal luar biasa yang dapat mengubah hidupmu"

Chanyeol tak habis pikir dia menatap sekeliling dengan perasaan aneh.

"siapa kau?" matanya menatap tajam pada Taehyung. "jelaskan segalanya padaku. Aku tidak mengerti apapun"

"Aku adalah malaikat"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya heran lalu seketika berdiri dari duduknya. Masih menatap Taehyung yang mengakui dirinya malaikat.

"ti—tidak mungkin" Chanyeol hendak mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan tempat aneh itu, tapi ungkapan Taehyung membuatnya terhenti.

"jangan pergi tuan Park. Atau kau akan melepaskan kesempatan berharga untuk dapat memiliki Baekhyun, wanita yang kau cintai setengah mati itu"

"memiliki Baekhyun? itu tidak mungkin. Dia akan segera menikah!"

"untuk itulah kau perlu mengalami hal luar biasa ini. Kau akan kembali kemasa lalu dan mengubah keadaan pada masa itu hingga kau dapat memiliki Baekhyun dimasa depan." Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "kau pernah mendengar bukan, keputusan yang kau buat dimasa lalu akan kau rasakan dampaknya dimasa depan. Itulah yang akan ku tunjukkan padamu."

"jadi maksudmu, aku akan kembali kemasa lalu melakukan sesuatu yang tepat dimasa itu dan kembali ke masa depan dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan bersama dengan Baekhyun, begitu?" Taehyung mengangguk mantap. Dia mendekati Chanyeol dan tersenyum tulus padanya.

"sebernarnya itu tergantung. Jika kau mengutamakan Baekhyun dibanding yang lain, jika kau mampun mencegah kebersamaan Mino dan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah akibat kesalahanmu dan jika kau bersungguh-sungguh menunjukkan perasaan dan perhatianmu, kau dapat kembali kemasa depan dimana Baekhyun akan menjadi milikmu lagi"

Chanyeol menampilkan wajah bahagianya saat membayangkan bahwa apa yang dibicarakan Taehyung akan terjadi.

"bagaimana caranya?"

"begini, Kau akan kembali diwaktu dimana kau berbuat kesalahan paling besar yang menyebabkan keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Ketika kau menyia-nyiakan wanita itu. Dan aku akan membimbingmu dalam perjalanan kembali kemasa lalu." Taehyung lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol menatap Taehyung ragu-ragu, tapi nalurinya berkata dia harus mengikuti Taehyung hingga akhirnya dia menjabat tangan Taehyung yang terulur. "kita pergi"

 _Wussh!_

Dan seketika mereka menghilang.

_

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya baru saja mendarat ditanah setelah berputar dalam dalam dimensi waktu. dia membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh kekarnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai menyadari keberadaannya sekarang. Dia ada di Red Cafe, tempat pertama kali dimana Mino bertemu Baekhyun. saat itu, Chanyeol tidak dapat menemui Baekhyun karena urusan pekerjaan yang mendesak, memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal dan menyelesaikan dokumen penting untuk proyek baru mereka. Mino adalah sekertaris sekaligus sahabat bahkan orang kepercayaan dalam keluarga Chanyeol. Mengingat bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka pria yang ingkar janji maka dari itu Chanyeol mengutus Mino untuk menemui dan menemani Baekhyun saat dirinya tengah sibuk bekerja.

 _06 Mei 2018_

Chanyeol semakin yakin dengan pendapatnya ketika melihat tanggal dikalender Cafe itu.

"kau ingatkan?" pertanyaan Taehyung mengejutkannya. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"ini hari dimana aku memulai semua kebodohanku" Chanyeol menatap sekeliling dengan tenang lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "aku tak pernah menyadari tindakanku hari itu, membiarkan Mino mendampingi Baekhyun akan berdampak sanga buruk bagi hubungan kami bahkan aku melupakan ulang tahun Baekhyun saat itu"

Taehyung menepuk pundak Chanyeol, menenangkannya. "tenang. Kau beruntung bisa mengubah takdirmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatapa Taehyung. "terima kasih. Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol lalu beralih menatap arloji perak yang melingkar dilengan kirinya. Jarum jam di arlojinya tampak aneh namun terkesan elegan. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini.

"sekarang jam satu siang. Sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan tiba disini. Sebaiknya kau bersiap"

Benar ucapan Taehyung. Tak lama Baekhyun tiba dengan mini dress anggun yang membuatnya terlihat cantik. Taehyung segera menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun. ternyata rasanya lebih gugup dari saat mereka bertama kali berkencan, pikir Chanyeol.

"Baek?" Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada asal suara. Lalu senyum cerah miliknya mendominasi bagian wajah yang selalu cantik dimata Chanyeol.

"kupikir kau tidak akan datang, pria super sibuk" Chanyeol tersenyum tampan lalu mengambil posisi duduk didepan Baekhyun. dia memandang Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

"sesibuk apapun, aku tidak akan pernah menundah waktu untuk bertemu denganmu" katanya tulus. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam hangat tangan Baekhyun. "aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek"

"aku juga, tapi ku pikir kau lebih mencintai pekerjaanmu" candanya mengejek. Sementara Chanyeol menggeleng.

"tidak. Kau lebih berharga dari segalanya" Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol aneh sekali hari ini. Tapi apapun itu dia menyukai jika pria itu berkata seromantis hari ini.

"anyyeong" sapaan seseorang menginterupsi moment indah keduanya. Chanyeol menatap aneh pada seorang pelayan yang wajahnya mirip Taehyung, malaikatnya. Oh tidak, dia memang Taehyung.

"ini dari tuan Park Chanyeol, noona" kata Taehyung lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol. Taehyung mengangkat sebuah cake berukuran cukup besar dan meletakkannya dimeja mereka.

"darimu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya. Sementara Chanyeol yang sudah mengerti maksud Taehyung sesegera mungkin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Saengil Chukae Uri Baekhyunee" katanya dengan bangga. Lalu menyalahkan lilin berbentuk angka 26 dan bertepuk tangan.

Taehyung segera membungkuk dan pamit meninggalkan pasangan itu. Sebelum kembali kewujud aslinya, dia melihat Mino memasuki Cafe tersebut.

"dia akan merusak moment ini" Taehyung sesegera mungkin menghampiri Mino dan menghentikan pria itu didepan Cafe sebelum dia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"permisi Tuan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Taehyung tersenyum layaknya pelayan baik sementara Mino hanya memandangnya heran.

"aku mencari temanku." Mino tidak mengindakan Taehyung yang berdiri didepannya dan hendak berjalan masuk kedalam Cafe. Tapi Taehyung bisa menghentikannya dan berdiri dengan cepat didepan Mino. Menghalangi pria itu.

"apa teman anda bernama Park Chanyeol?" Mino beralih menatap serius pada pelayan didepannya. "dia telah berpesan bahwa anda tidak perlu datang kemari. Karena secara pribadi tuan Chanyeol sudah datang dan menemui kekasihnya. Jadi sebaiknya anda pulang saja" kata Taehyung dengan ramah.

Mino menatap Taehyung dengan heran. "benarkah? Sebelumnya dia bilang dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya."

"tapi buktinya dia sudah ada disini bersama kekasihnya" Taehyung menunjukan pada Mino tentang keberadaan Chanyeol ditempat ini bersama Baekhyun, kekasihnya. "ku rasa mereka sedang dalam perayaan yang istimewa jadi sebaiknya anda pulang saja. Bukankah sangat menggangu jika anda muncul disaat penting bagi mereka?"

Mino tampak masih ragu dan berpikir. Setelah memikirkanya dia yakin untuk pulang. "baiklah. Aku pergi, sampaikan salamku untuk Park Chanyeol. Anyyeong!"

_

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menurunkan senyumnya sepanjang hari bersama Chanyeol. Tidak disangka Chanyeol mampu meluangkan waktu sepenuhnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun hari ini, mengingat betapa Sibuknya Chanyeol sebagai direktur utama perusahaan besar milik keluarganya, Park Corporation.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengemudi. Dia seperti baru saja mendapat keyakinan akan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol saat keraguan akan keseriusan pria itu mulai mengusik kehidupan percintaannya. Memang Baekhyun sudah mulai bosan dengan sifat workholic Chanyeol tapi lebih dari itu sebenarnya ada seseorang yang selalu muncul dipikirannya ketika dia sedang kesepian.

Dia Mino. Sekertaris, sahabat bahkan orang kepercayaan dalam keluarga Chanyeol.

Tapi kini Baekhyun mulai yakin dia mampu menjalani setiap rintangan bersama kekasih pujaannya, Chanyeol.

"apa aku terlalu tampan hingga kau tak bisa untuk tidak memandangku, hm?"

Baekhyun lekas tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian mendesah mengejek. "kau percaya diri sekali Chanyeol"

"tapi kau sukakan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"terserah" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kejalan raya yang kini sedang sepi. "kita akan kemana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "entahlah, menurutmu?"

"bagaimana dengan apartemenmu? Sudah lama aku tidak kesana" Chanyeol mengangguk

"bukan ide yang buruk"

"bagus, kita kesana"

_

"Waktumu selesai" Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul diruang apartemen Chanyeol. Mengejutkan pria itu yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Baekhyun.

"kau tidak datang disaat yang tepat" Chanyeol melepas celemeknya dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di pintu masuk dapurnya. "mengganggu sekali"

"terserah, tapi kau harus ikut denganku sekarang" Taehyung hendak menarik pria itu mendekat kearahnya tapi Chanyeol justru berjalan mundur hendak menjauh.

"tunggu, tidak bisakah kau lihat moment penting ini sekarang? Ku mohon untuk tidak mengacaukannya malam ini"

Taehyung lantas tertawa sinis bersamaan dengan gelengan kepala yang menandakan bahwa permintaan Chanyeol tidak akan diturutinya.

"tidak Chanyeol! Kau cukup berbahagia hari ini, tapi sekarang saatnya bagi kita untuk pergi"

"ku mohon"

"tidak! Lagipula aku punya sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik untuk ku tunjukkan jadi ayo ikut denganku"

"tunggu, sebelum kita pergi aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"apa itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Taehyung dengan serius. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Mino dan Baekhyun? aku harus tahu apa yang membuat wanita ku itu berpaling."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malas dan tersenyum kecut.

"tentu karena kau sangat sibuk. Tidak pernah meluangkan waktumu untuk wanita itu dan pada akhirnya sahabatmu yang beruntung dapat memliki Baekhyun"

"hanya itu? aku ingin tahu secara mendetail sejak kapan mereka saling jatuh cinta, dan seperti apa hubungan mereka yang sesungguhnya."

Taehyung menatap Chanyeol lama dan kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyum simpati. "itulah yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu"

Tanpa menunggu respon Chanyeol, Taehyung segera menjentikkan jarinya dan mereka menghilang seperti sebelumnya.

_

Alunan Psyko Undergroud versi Disk Jocker menggema diruang minimalis dengan cahaya redup. Banyak orang menari diiringi lagu itu diatas lantai dansa, tanpa memperdulikan apapun disekitar mereka.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan Taehyung muncul ditengah kerumunan orang yang tengah asik menari. Chanyeol terkejut dengan sekitarnya dan memandang Taehyung dengan bingung.

"kau suka bar yang seperti ini?" canda Taehyung. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"tidak juga, aku lebih suka tempatmu. " Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya dan mulai fokus dengan Taehyung"jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan merangkul Chanyeol, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka dengan jarak dekat. Taehyung mengisyaratkan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangnya dan pria itu menurut. Chanyeol melihat keatas tepatnya dilantai dua yang di penuhi orang-orang yang lebih suka duduk santai dan menikmati cairan warna-warni digelas mereka ketimbang menghabisi tenaga dibawa sini.

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Ayo kesana"

Taehyung membawa Chanyeol kelantai dua dengan cara teleport hingga mereka tak perlu repot menaiki anak tangga untuk tiba disana.

"wah, kau malaikat modern yang keren. Apa aku bisa memilikimu?" kata Chanyeol yang terkesan dengan semua cara Taehyung menunjukkan kekuatannya.

"kau pikir aku barang koleksi? Aku ini Cuma malaikat sementara untukmu bukan untuk dijadikan milikmu selamanya"

Chanyeol tertawa dan menepuk pundaknya. "andai aku bisa memilikimu, hidupku pasti akan sebaik yang bisa kulakukan"

"sudahlah. Hentikan omong kosong itu. sekarang aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu" Taehyung menatap seseorang yang tengah asik dengan wine digelasnya tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "disana" Taehyung menunjuk kearah depan hingga Chanyeol ikut memandang kearah yang sama.

"Mino?" responya terkejut.

Taehyung tak memperdulikan keterkejutan Chanyeol. Dia menarik pria itu sesuai keinginan hatinya dan duduk tak jauh dari Mino.

"Dengarkan dia dan kau akan tahu kejutan yang sebenarnya"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh meski sejujurnya dia tidak begitu mengerti maksud Taehyung. Samar-samar mereka mendengar pembicaraan Mino dengan seseorang lewat via telepon.

"aku tahu. Tapi sudahlah, mereka itu belum menikah jadi bukan kesalahan jika aku mencintainya. Sebaiknya kau jalankan saja tugasmu. Cari semua data tentang Byun Baekhyun dan berikan padaku dengan segera"

Lalu Mino, pria itu tertawa keras.

"aku sudah katakan, bahwa aku mencintai Baekhyun. aku akan melakukan apapun agar wania itu menjadi milikku, Oh yah jangan sampai Park Chanyeol tahu tentang ini. Jangan biarkan dia menghalangi jalanku"

"astaga" Chanyeol terkesiap dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tentang apa tujuan Mino membuat Chanyeol mengerti betapa liciknya pria itu.

"dia benar-benar penjilat brengsek" komentar Chanyeol dengan amarah yang berusaha ditahannya.

"sabarlah" Taehyung menenangkan Chanyeol disampingnya.

"dimana?" mereka kembali mendengar Mino berbicara. "aku segera kesana"

Lalu Mino segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengakhiri saluran telepon. Taehyung dan Chanyeol menyelinap dibalik meja tanpa dicurigai Mino.

"kita harus mengikutinya" Chanyeol memanggil Taehyung saat melihat Mino keluar dari bari itu.

"lihat betapa bossynya dirimu. Aku ini malaikat bukan pembantumu!" protes Taehyung. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengindakan ucapannya. Dia justru bergegas keluar ingin mengikuti kemana Mino pergi.

"aah, Chanyeol kau menyebalkan"

_

"kau ingin pulang? Biar kuantar"

Mino menurunkan kaca mobilnya ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri dipinggir jalan. Sedang menunggu taksi. Wanita itu lantas tersenyum dan menolak halus.

"tidak perlu repot-repot, aku sudah menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menjemputku"

"Chanyeol? Kurasa dia tidak bisa datang karena urusan pekerjaan lagipula ini terlalu larut malam untuk menunggu pacar yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bukan?"

Mino sudah keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati Baekhyun. dia tersenyum seramah mungkin didepan wanita itu, menawarkan kebaikan yang terlihat tulus namun sebenarnya picik.

"kau yakin dia sedang sibuk?" Mino mengangguk yakin mendapati pertanyaan itu dari Baekhyun.

"aku bisa mengantarmu. Jangan khawatir"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak lalu memilih untuk memenuhi ajakan itu. Mino dengan senang hati mendampingi Baekhyun dan membukakan pintu mobilnya lalu kemudian melajukan CR-V putih itu dijalanan kota Seoul.

_

"Ku rasa ini bukan jalan keapartemenku, Mino-ssi" komentar Baekhyun saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Mino tersenyum tulus seperi biasa.

"ada yang harus kuambil di apartemenku, ini perintah Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa bukan?" Baekhyun mulai ragu-ragu namun dengan sebisa mungkin dia menunjukkan ketidak-keberatannya.

"tenanglah Baekhyun. setelah mengambil keperluanku aku akan langsung mengantarkannya pada Chanyeol jadi kau bisa pulang bersamanya"

"benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias lalu mendapat anggukan menyakinkan dari Mino "terima kasih"

"tentu"

Baekhyun tidak menyadari apapun sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan dia tidak menydari rencana jahat yang disusun Mino yang akan menghancurkan hidupnya, cintanya dan harapannya bersama cinta sejatinya, Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, Taehyung dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul diruang tengah apartemen Mino. Chanyeol terkejut dengan tempat yang menjadi pijakan kakinya dan menatap Taehyung disampingnya.

"apa yang sebernarnya terjadi?"

Chanyeol menunggu Taehyung memberi jawaban. Taehyung mengambil duduk disalah satu sofa diruang itu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"baiklah. Ini satanya bagimu untuk mengetahui kebenaran apa yang tersimpan tentang Mino dan Baekhyun" Chanyeol diam dengan patuh menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan ceritanya.

"sebenernya pria yang kau percayakan itu sangan licik dari yang kau kira. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun sejak pertama kali kau memperkenalkan kekasihmu itu padanya. Dia sudah menyimpan perasaannya lama dan punya ambisi untuk membuat Baekhyun berpaling darimu dan mencintainya. Dia telah memanfaatkan sifat workholicmu untuk dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan lebih dari itu, dia telah memerintahkan orang bawahannya untuk mencari data tentang Baekhyun dan menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan hubungan kalian"

Taehyung melanjutkan. "Kau ingat saat aku membawamu mengunjungi Red cafe?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"aku ingat"

"sebenarnya dimasa sebelumnya, sebelum kita mengadakan time travel ini, Mino telah memesan kue ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ku berikan padamu. Dia telah merancang kejutan untuk Baekhyun hari itu. lebih dari yang kau tahu, pria itu mengajak Baekhyun untuk berlibur di Macau sebagai puncak kejutan atas hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak."

Chanyeol merasakan keterkejutan yang luar biasa akan yang dialaminya. Mengetahui kebusukan Mino yang sangat berambisi untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. wajahnya mulai berubah marah, namun sebisa mungkin ditahannya untuk mendengarkan Taehyung.

"Berani-beraninya dia mengajak Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengepal tangannya keras.

"dan kau ingin tahu bukan, alasan mengapa Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan kalian lalu memilih bersama Mino setahun kemudian dan akan menikah dengan pria itu" Taehyung mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya sambil membaca sesuatu di arloji uniknya. "juni 2018, sebulan setelah ulang tahunnya Baekhyun memutuskanmu lalu pertengahan 2019 Mino mengatakan bahwa dia dan Baekhyun sedang berkencan dan memutuskan untuk bertunangan diakhir tahun dan akan segera menikah awal januari. Benarkan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "benar"

Taehyung menarik garis datar dari sudut bibirnya mendengar respon Chanyeol. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan kecil didekat pria itu.

"Aku membawamu ketempat ini bukan tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya ini hari dimana kau benar-benar kehilangan Baekhyun."

"maksudmu?"

"pria itu membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen ini dan dengan paksa menidurinya. Baekhyun terpuruk dan tidak dapat berbuat apapun saat itu, perusahaan ayahnya di Amerika juga mengalami kerugian besar dan hampir bangkrut. Saat itulah Mino datang dan seakan menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dia mengirim dana dalam jumlah besar untuk mengatasi kerugian perusahaan Tn.Byun dan kemudian datang sebagai pria bertanggung jawab didepan Baekhyun. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun memilih meninggalkanmu walau sebenarnya sangat berat baginya"

"benar-benar brengsekk!!"

"tenanglah. Kau benar-benar beruntung Park Chanyeol. Hari ini, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menghalangi segala mimpi buruk bagi dirimu dan Baekhyun."

_

Mereka turun bersama ketika mobil CR-V Mino terparkir di parkiran apartemen. Mereka memasuki apartemen Mino bersamaan. Mino dengan senang memasukan password apartemennya karena berfikir rencananya hampir sempurna.

Saat membuka pintu apartemennya, pria iu terkejut dengan pukulan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol yang menghantam wajahnya hingga dia tersungkur jatuh dilantai. Baekhyun juga terkejut namun dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Kau brengseek!!" Chanyeol kembali melayangkan pukulan-pukulannya di wajah Mino dan berhenti ketika melihat Taehyung berdiri dengan khawatir disampingnya.

"hentikan Chanyeol. Jangan ikuti amarahmu" Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dengan tergesa-gesa lalu segera bangkit.

"Song Mino, kan kupastikan hidup indahmu berakhir sampai disini. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebahagiaan dalam khayalmu" Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun pulang. Tanpa protes dari wanita itu.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"aku perlu memberi pelajaran pada pria brengsek itu" Chanyeol menahan nafasnya berusaha tenang. Dia menepikan mobilnya disudut jalanan yang sepi.

Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun dan menatap lekat-lekat manik mata wanita itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah meninggalkanku" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol serius dan mengangguk.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau juga harus berjanji untuk selalu berada disampingku, melindungiku dan selalu mencintaiku. Jangan pernah berhenti"

"aku janji. Juga, aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku tidak pernah ingin peduli dengan hubungan kita, sering sibuk karena pekerjaan hingga seakan-akan aku menelantarkanmu. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, dimasa yang akan datang aku akan selalu peduli padamu, tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka karena apapun juga, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang indah didalam hatinya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengulurkan tangannya mengelus garis rahang Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat begitupun pria itu. jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat hingga akhirnya benar-benar dekat ketika bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan dengan lembut. Chanyeol memulai gerakan lembut dengan penuh perasaan dan memejamkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. sebelah tangan wanita itu masih betah mengelus rahang kekasihnya sementara yang sebelahnya lagi memegang bagian pundak Chanyeol yang disertai remasan kecil saat merasakan bibir pria itu mendesak dalam ciumannya.

Mereka makin panas setelah cukup lama berbagi kelembutan. Tangan Chanyeol sudah melingkar disekitar pinggang ramping wanita itu, dan menariknya masuk dalam pelukan penuh hangat dengan kebahagiaan ditengah malam dingin hari itu.

Disudut jalan, Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "waktumu selesai" Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya dan semua keadaan hilang lenyap seketika.

_

 _27 Januari 2020_ Seoul masih sama seperti biasa diakhir bulan Januari ditahun yang baru. Terasa dingin dipagi hari dengan butiran salju yang terus berjatuhan dari langit. Namun bukan berarti aktivitas lumpuh dihari yang dingin itu. buktinya, kendaraan tetap lalu lalang seperti biasanya meski sebagian orang masih asik dibawah selimut sambil memejamkan matanya.

Pria tampan penyandang status direktur utama Park Corporation termasuk salah satu dari banyak orang yang masih asik dengan mimpi indah atau kehangatan ranjang dan selimut mereka. Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya lelah dan berat untuk diangkat, namun seseorang sepertinya menjadi pengacau ketenangannya.

"Chanyeol bangun!" Chanyeol mendengar suara itu samar-samar namun enggan untuk membuka matanya dan hanya menyampaikan gumaman tak jelas.

"Astaga! Hei Park Chanyeol, kau ingin mengacaukan hari pernikahanmu" Chanyeol mendengar suara itu dengan jelas hingga dia membuka mata dengan tidak percaya. Dia bangun perlahan dari tidurnya sambil mengusap matanya yang terasa berat.

"pernikahan? Siapa yang menikah?" katanya tak jelas. Lalu dia melihat Yoora-kakaknya dengan tatapan mengerikan memukul lengannya keras. "awwh!"

"bodoh! Hari ini hari pernikahanmu! Apa kau terkena amnesia mendadak, eoh?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "aku? menikah? dengan siapa?"

Yoora memutar bola matanya dengan malas lalu dimenit berikutnya jitakan menyakitkannya mendarat mulus dikepala Chanyeol. "awwh!"

"Ya! tentu saja kau akan menikah dengan Baekhyun. kau pikir siapa lagi wanita selain kekasihmu yang cantik itu yang akan menikah pria sepertimu!!" bentak Yoora keras. Dia turun dari ranjang dan merapikan rambutnya. "cepatlah bersiap"

Yoora segera keluar dari kamar dan menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih terkejut dengan berita bahagia itu. tunggu dulu! Pria itu berpikir sejenak mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dialaminya.

Chanyeol menunjukan wajah berseri ketika mengingat perjalanan waktu yang dialaminya bersama seorang bartender yang mengakui dirinya malaikat. Chanyeol berseru dari tempat tidur "ku pikir itu mimpi, oh Tuhan terima kasih"

Chanyeol sekarang yakin dia tidak bermimpi. Meski kejadian terakhirnya dalam perjalanan menembus waktu terasa berakhir begitu saja. Tapi dia yakin dia sudah berhasil mengubah garis waktunya dimasa lalu dan mendapatkan yang diinginkannya dimasa depan.

_

Chanyeol menahan napasnya ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan menuju altar bersama Tn.Byun. sementara dirinya sudah berdiri dengan tampan dialtar sambil memandangi Baekhyun yang terlihat luar biasa cantik dihari pernikahan mereka.

Lalu tanpa sadar wanita itu sudah ada didepannya dengan wajah yang tak kalah bahagia dari Chanyeol sendiri. Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan berdiri disamping pria itu dengan perasaan gugup. Ini hari bersejah dalam hidupnya.

Pendeta menatap keduanya yang terlihat begitu bahagia hari itu. "kita mulai"

"Park Chanyeol, apakah kau bersediah untuk menerima Byun Baekhyun menjadi istrimu, selalu mencintainya, menjadi suami yang baik, melindunginya, selalu bersama saat suka maupun duka, saat sehat maupun sakit?"

Chanyeol merasakan detak jantungnya berpacuh begitu cepat. Dengan semangat dia menjawab. "Ya. saya bersediah"

"Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau bersediah untuk menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu, selalu mencintainya, menjadi istri yang baik, selalu bersama saat suka maupun duka, saat sehat maupun sakit?"

"ya, saya bersedia"

Chanyeol benar-benar bahagia. Dia dan Baekhyun bertatapan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah masing-masing sementara para kerabat, dan keluarga yang memenuhi gedung gereja bertepuk tangan riah.

"Baek, aku sangat mencintaimu" setelah selesai berkata, Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman manisnya pada wanita yang kini jadi istrinya itu. semua orang semakin bertepuk tangan meriah menyambut pasangan baru yang akan menjadi pewaris generasi keluarga Park.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat lalu mendengar gadis itu berbisik.

"aku juga mencintaimu"

Chanyeol memberi senyum termanisnya dan beralih menatap semua orang yang ikut berbahagia atas pernikahan mereka. Lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sosok Taehyung yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Chanyeol diam dengan keadaan yang tak dimengerti.

"kau kenapa, sayang?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar dengan tidak percaya dan kembali mencari sosok Taehyung yang sudah tidak ditempatnya.

_

Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya ketika menatap Baekhyun dengan balutan gaun penggantin modern yang membuatnya tampak begitu cantik.

Mereka telah selesai melaksanakan pemberkatan dan dilanjutkan dengan resepsi disebuah hotel bintang 3 di Seoul. Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun membuat wanita itu menatapnya dengan senyum manis yang begitu dikagumi Chanyeol. Mereka menyalami tamu-tamu yang sebagian besar adalah keluarga dan kerabat yang hadir hari itu.

"Chukae Yeol" Chanyeol mendapat ucapan selamat dari sahabatnya Sehun. Pria itu mengganguk dan tersenyum lebar.

" gomawo. Terima kasih juga telah datang" Luhan yang menemani Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan wajah bahagia.

"wah aku sempat tidak percaya bahwa pria workholic ini bisa menikahimu, Baekkie" ejek Luhan pada Chanyeol saat selesai berpelukan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ekspresi percaya diri lalu mendekat dan merangkul istrinya.

"kau pikir aku seperti kekasihmu? Well, meski aku sibuk tapi aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku pasti menjadi suami Baekhyun. bagaimana dengan priamu itu, Lu? Kurasa dia tidak mau menikah denganmu haha" kata Chanyeol sembarangan.

"hei siapa bilang dia tidak mau menikah denganku?" Luhan mengangkat anggun tangan kirinya, memperlihakan lingkaran perak dijari manisnya. "dia sudah melamarku" pamernya sambil menggandeng lengan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum manis lalu mengecup singkat kening kekasihnya itu dan merangkulnya tak kalah mesra dari pasangan pengantin baru didepannya.

"kami hanya tidak mau terburu-buru." kata Sehun.

"wah, Chukae!" kata Baekhyun semangat. "ku harap kalian akan selalu bahagia, sama seperti kami"

"tidak, sayang. kita akan jauh lebih bahagia dibanding mereka" Timpal Chanyeol. Luhan memandangnya kesal.

"oh Park Chanyeol, bisakah kau turunkan kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan itu? kau benar-benar menjengkelkan"

"sayangnya tidak bisa Mrs. Xi. Karena percaya diri itu keahlianku"

"baiklah Park Chanyeol. Terserah"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan Luhan. Mereka memang selalu berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih bahagia, hebat dan lainnya. Namun itu tentu hanya candaan yang membuat Baekhyun selalu senang.

Disudut lain tempat itu, Mino memandang mereka dengan wajah penuh tekanan. Kini, dia yang gagal merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Dan dia harus benar-benar menyerah untuk hal itu.

_

Terik matahari menyinari dan menghangatkan pagi yang indah di Okinawa, Jepang. Disinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangsungkan moment bulan madu mereka yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan bersama. Setelah disibukkan dengan pemberkatan serta resepsi, mereka memutuskan untuk benar-benar menikmati waktu sebagai pengantin baru di Okinawa. Tempat yang sempurna untuk pasangan Suami-istri itu.

Chanyeol tengah mencuci muka ketika sang istri masih berbaring nyaman ditempat tidurnya. Chanyeol menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin dan mulai merapikan rambutnya dengan perlahan. Lalu tiba-tiba cahaya yang menyilaukan memantul dari cermin hias dikamar mandi itu. membuat Chanyeol otomatis mengangkat tangannya dan menutup mata.

"Taehyung ?" Chanyeol terkejut ketika membuka mata dan mendapati malaikatnya telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Taehyung tersenyum manis lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Anyyeong Park Chanyeol" sapanya dengan manis.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukannya mendapat balasan atas sapaannya, Taehyung justru mendapati pertanyaan menyebalkan lengkap dengan ekspresi binggung dari Chanyeol.

"Ya! kau tidak dengar aku menyapamu? Harusnya kau membalas sapaanku. Aiissh dasar manusia"

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya "anyyeong" sekejap kemudian wajahnya kembali berubah binggung. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Taehyung menatapnya malas " Ahh kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi baiklah, aku punya tugas disini" Taehyung melirik arloji unik dilengan kirinya dan tersenyum.

"kuucapkan selamat padamu Park Chanyeol. Kau telah berhasil mewujudkan keinginanmu yang hampir mustahil terjadi." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian berjabatan dengan Chanyeol. "kau tahu, aku menangani banyak kasus seperti ini namun menurut hasil pengamatanku, hanya kau yang berhasil dalam misi Linimasa. Padahal kebanyakan orang akan gagal bahkan ketika awal mencoba. Untuk itu, kau pantas mendapatkan hadiah atas usaha dan kerja kerasmu itu"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "hadiah?"

"nde. Kau boleh minta 1 permintaan padaku yang akan TUHAN wujudkan untukmu. Sekarang katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan"

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar saking bahagianya. Dia berpikir mengenai hadiah yang diberikan Taehyung untuknya.

"apa yah? Kurasa aku ingin kau saja jadi malaikat pribadiku."

"Mwo?" Taehyung menggeleng dengan tegas. "tidak! Aku akan kacau bila terus berada didekatmu. Yang lain saja"

Chanyeol berpikir kembali. Lalu sesuatu melintas dipikirannya.

"baiklah. Aku ingin bisa punya anak laki-laki dari pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun"

Taehyung mengangguk dan mengangkat jempolnya. "hebat! Baik, permintaanmu akan dikabulkan. Kau hanya perlu menunggu dan melihat hadiahmu itu dengan segera"

Chanyeol menatap Taehyung dengan tidak percaya. "benarkah? Wah jeongmal gomawoyo Taehyung-ah" Chanyeol merangkul Taehyung dan melepaskannya dengan segera. "aku benar-benar berterima kasih"

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum. "berterimakasihlah pada TUHAN." Taehyung lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "sekarang saatnya kita berpisah. Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Baekhyun, keluargamu atau siapapun karena tidak akan ada kesempatan selanjutnya atau Linimasa selanjutnya jika kau berbuat kesalahan"

"Tentu. Itu pasti"

"lakukan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu saat ini Chanyeol. Semoga TUHAN selalu menyertaimu. Aku pamit, sampai jumpa"

Dalam sekejap, Taehyung menghilang. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang begitu bahagia.

"terima kasih TUHAN"

_

Baekhyun bangun dari ranjangnya dan mendapati sang suami yang tengah memandangnya dari dekat. Wanita itu tersenyum manis dengan mata yang melengkung sempurna.

"morning honey" Sapa Chanyeol pagi itu. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan morning kiss lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"ini hanya perasaanku, atau kau memang begitu tampan pagi ini tuan Park?" Baekhyun hendak bangun namun Chanyeol menghalanginya. Pria itu lekas merangkak naik diatas Baekhyun. membuat pergerakan wanita itu menjadi terbatas.

"aku memang tampan. Untuk itu tidak heran TUHAN menganugerahkanku wanita cantik sepertimu nyonya Park" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sementara wanita itu tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Baek?"

"hhmm?" Baekhyun membuka matanya. "wae?"

"aku begitu bahagia memilikimu. Tetaplah disisiku apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku akan selalu mencintai dan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwa dan kekuatan yang kupunya."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan lekat dan menganguk perlahan. Membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan saking dekatnya jarak wajah mereka.

"entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengarkan tenang hal ini" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "tenanglah Chan. Aku berjanji dan percaya padamu"

Lalu didetik berikutnya, ciuman lembut Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam kebahagian yang tak berujung. Mereka menikmati moment romantis itu dengan berbagi segala hal. Mewujudkan keinginan dan harap mereka dalam keluarga kecil dimasa depan dengan kepercayaan, kesetian dan cinta.

 **_END_**

 _Huaaaa apa ini wkwk, entah kenapa kepikiran bikin ff yang kaya gini. Mumpung lagi ada ide ya jadi ditulis aja,_ ** _Miss Seducer Byun_** _insyaAllah di up besok ataunya lusa ya~ see youu!_


End file.
